The invention relates to an aircraft comprising a central part with a cross section of constant geometry.
Conventionally, aircraft comprise a fuselage which is formed, successively, of the following elements arranged along a longitudinal axis of the aircraft, specifically a nose, a central part with a constant cross section (termed “general section”) and a tail.
In the majority of commercial aircraft, the cross section of the central part has a complex shape, the purpose of which is, in particular, to optimize the habitability of the internal space in order to accommodate the greatest possible number of passengers in economy class, and to offer more habitable space in the upper classes.
In some commercial aircraft, the complex shape is a four-lobed shape.
In order to avoid non-homogeneous deformation when the interior of the general section is pressurized, the four-lobed shape of the fuselage is maintained by a structural floor which connects the two opposite edges of the fuselage and which takes up the forces transmitted to the fuselage when it is pressurized (“active” floor).
In light of the above, it would be interesting to propose a simplified architecture for an aircraft general section.